


Who's the Sidekick?

by completelyhopeless



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, possible crack, two birds universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint says Dick is the sidekick, but Dick disagrees. See, Hawkeye is Black Widow's sidekick. Really.</p><p>And Natasha just shakes her head at the boys, though maybe she's a bit amused. Or a lot amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's the Sidekick?

**Author's Note:**

> So this almost was an attempt to do the prompt: _[Any, M/F partners, "work wife/husband"](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/560033.html?thread=78920353#t78920353)_
> 
> It was mostly just them teasing about who the sidekick was. So it was silly. And maybe a bit fun. Or maybe I'm just crazy.
> 
> I'm told it was a fill, though, so I'll fix that.

* * *

“There you are, Black Widow. You have to settle something for us.”

Natasha's eyes raked over the couch and the two men sitting there. She did not care to ask how they'd ended up in the state they were in—bruised, battered, tattered, and torn—because the two of them could never tell the story straight when they were in the same room.

Or on the same comm channel.

“I think I can settle one thing here and now,” she said. “Neither of you are staying here tonight.”

“Tasha,” Clint began, a pleading tone in his voice, “you can't do that to me. This is my safehouse.”

“I think she already answered the question,” Nightwing said as he rose, rubbing his neck. “Thank you again.”

She watched him bow with a frown. “What exactly was the question?”

“Dick said you were going to be the one to decide who the sidekick is. See, I have the better vantage point. I call out targets. He still insists that he's not the sidekick even though he was Batman's sidekick for years.”

“I _was,_ but now I work alone. You don't,” Nightwing said. “He's the sidekick, isn't he? _Your_ sidekick.”

“The hell!” Clint said, reaching for his friend, who dodged it with the ease of the acrobat he was. “I am not anyone's sidekick. Tasha, you don't really think I'm your sidekick, do you?”

She folded her arms over her chest. “Would you call me _your_ sidekick?”

“No. I would never. So we're equal, right? Partners. Maybe the work husband-wife thing but that's just weird, too. No, partners. We're partners.”

Nightwing clapped him on the shoulder. “She is so much better than you. You're _lucky_ to be her sidekick. You're not on her level, though. She's way too far above you, so you can't be her partner.”

Clint threw off the other man's hand. “Dick, I swear—”

“He wouldn't take orders from me so even though he got himself hurt, he wouldn't see anyone about it. Since he's your sidekick, make him see a doctor, okay?” Nightwing asked, and despite his words, his tone wasn't teasing. He signed to her quietly, and Natasha glared at Clint.

“I'm fine,” Clint insisted. He turned back to his friend. “I'm gonna kill you.”

“Not if she kills you first,” Nightwing said, giving Natasha a salute before jumping out the window.

She shook her head. “The things I do as your partner, Barton...”

He nodded. “Yeah, I know. My best friend's insane and the only reason you haven't hurt him is because you know he's my friend.”

“You know I like him better than you, don't you?”

“What? No. You don't. You can't. That's not... You're just screwing with me, right? Come on, you're messing with me. You wouldn't really pick Dick over me. That's just... wrong.”

She smiled, enjoying this more than she should. “Get in the bathroom, sidekick. Let's see if you really need a doctor.”

“Partner,” Clint insisted. “I'm your partner. Not your sidekick.”

“You keep telling yourself that.”


End file.
